Forum:Haves and wants. Mostly unmodded.
Im gunna get right to the part everyone likes... the "haves". Though I do have a few modded items, I wont be listing them here for as all modded guns in general are cheap so the type doesn't really matter to me. {C}Some of the more desirable things I have are: {C}Bessie {C}ironclad {C}Chimeras {C}Aries {C}And soooooo much more. I have made a spreadsheet of my inventory of guns but do not know how to put it here (especially cuz im on my phone...). If any of you know how I can get it here or to you I will. Its got DPS listed and everything! {C}Keep in mind I don't have a ton of use for most low level weapons. Now im looking for but am not limited to: Rose shield liquid penetrators nemesis corrosive artifact wing level 6 for hunter steel undertaker shock and corrosive level 6 soldier bolt artifacts. kinda omega or another ironclad Tsunami Serpens Any other unmodded pearlescents Kinda troll anything modded I probably don't want. {C Gamertag: I WANCHA BABIES {C send me a message on xbox and you will probably not regret it. {C Ps as long as you are ok with it, id probably prefer duplicating the guns as opposed to parting with them. Everything in this table includes the damage modifiers and everything. Some of the lower DPS stuff i might've sold. | |- | | |- | | |} ________________________________________________________ Hey, I have a couple things from your want list: Lvl 67 Alacritous Rose, Cap 1837, Recharge 457 Lvl 67 Steel Undertaker, Dam 3210, Acc 88.8, RoF 1.6, +126% Damage, +59% Fire Rate, 1.9 zoom, 8 shot Lvl 68 Steel Undertaker, Dam 2758, Acc 88.8, RoF 1.3, +90% Damage, +48% Fire Rate, 4.3 zoom, 10 shot Level 44 (Level 6 when equipped) Hunter Corrosive Artifact (ie Acid Wing) I can keep looking for Soldier Artifacts (you stated you wanted the Shock, any others?). As far as what I'm interested in: Ajax Ogre, Bessie (could you state what the base stats are, and level), from your list. I'm also looking for 660 S&S gunman mod, 660 Atlas champion mod, 660 Tourge bad ass mod GT: pmadulid, Pmadmoxii 21:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, but i dont think i have those class mods. The lvl 58 bessies base stats are as follows 1159 dmg .4 rof 97.2 accuracy 3 bullets I thought I saw in a previous thread that you had an Ajax Ogre. Or were you talking about your AR29 Pearl Ogre? What are the base stats on your SPR100 Static Bulldog and the SG10 Assault Butcher? Pmadmoxii 00:10, September 9, 2011 (UTC) As it turns out i did not sell the static bulldog, It's base stats are as follows: Dmg=127*9 Accuracy=35 RoF = 1.0 1* electric Sorry, i got ajax mixed up with atlas and i dont really remember which mfg each of my guns are. Assault butcher base stats: Dmg=107*3 Accuracy=58.8 RoF=8.7 5 bullets Id really like to dupliucate ur steel undertakers and ur acid wing, and any possible corrosive or shock bolts. So id appreciate it if u would join my game in the near future. Got some more pearlescents and stuff. Also, my wants have now changed, but are still not limited to: Nemesis with a good fire rate and a decent clip Bessie Ironclad (already have 3, but i think i can get a beter one...) Avenger High damage Undertaker or one with blast rebel Redemption Cobra Violator Reaper Butcher Bitch Destroyer Raven Troll Cyclops Revolution any legitimate orange eridians Acid Wing Level 6 Shock Bolt Level 6 Acid Bolt Level 6 PEACEKEEPER CLASS MOD!!?!?!?!?!??